NO TE PUEDO BESAR
by Maryel Tonks
Summary: Jasper extraña mucho a Alice cuando está en el instituto. Basada en la canción de Hombres G con el mismo título. One shot


**NO TE PUEDO BESAR**.

Ningún personaje es mío todos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Jasper POV**

Es otro día cualquiera, normal como he tenido desde hace ya… no sé cuantos años. No realmente no es un día como cualquiera, me siento demasiado melancólico, estoy parado frente a la ventana de nuestro cuarto. Cuanto detesto ser más grande que Alice y tenerme que graduar antes que ella. El año pasado podía compartir más tiempo, este año tendré que esperar a que terminen las clases para que esté aquí.

Sé que es ridículo extrañarla tanto, y menos cuando hace apenas unas horas estuvimos juntos. Tal vez hasta es enfermizo de mi parte, podría convertirme en una pareja demasiado posesiva (no pude contener una carcajada) "soy una pareja posesiva". Tal vez todo sea por que soy vampiro, o por todo lo que viví antes de conocerla, ella es simplemente mi salvación.

No puedo imaginar cómo sería mi existencia sin ella, bueno si puedo sería sombría solitaria, y llena de sentimientos negativos.

Miro el reloj por millonésima vez, en 20 minutos será el almuerzo y podré llamarla para oír su voz, un pequeño consuelo, pero me hará resistir hasta que regrese. 

Sabía que no iba a ser una sorpresa, con su don es realmente imposible sorprenderla, pero lo que me gusta de ella es que a pesar de que sabe lo que va a pasar reacciona con el entusiasmo de una sorpresa.

Como lo temí, contesto al primer timbrazo.

-Jasper, amor ¿qué pasa, te ocurre algo?

Siempre preocupada por mí, eso aumenta más la necesidad que tengo hoy de ella.

-No, solo quería oír tu voz y ver que tal iba tu día-

Soltó una risa como el canto de un ave que anidó en mi corazón y se esparció por todo mi cuerpo.

-Eres un encanto Jasper, el día ha sido normal ya sabes cómo es esto, nada que reportar.

-Eso está bien, no. Así todo es más fácil.

-¿En verdad te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo te extraño un poco más que otros días, sé que es tonto pero no lo puedo evitar. Menos mal que estoy solo en la casa sino ya seríamos tres los que te extrañáramos horrores.

Otra sonora carcajada se escucho por el teléfono.

-¡Oooh Jasper!, que vamos hacer, no me pudo saltar las clases ya lo sabes.

-Y no te lo estoy pidiendo, solo te llamo para sentirme un poco cerca de ti. Créeme que todo está bien no es nada que no pueda controlar y puedo esperar hasta que llegues del instituto.

-Ok espérame ya falta menos. Y cuando lleguen los demás no los metas en aprietos de acuerdo.

-Claro confía en mí.- Volvió a reír – muy bien, te amo.

-Yo también te amo, recuerda que eres lo más importante de mi existencia.

Colgué el teléfono con renuencia, si por mí fuera hubiera hablando con ella hasta que regresara a casa, pero no era posible, Alice tenía clases además de que le gusta socializar con los chicos de sus clases.

Fui un momento a la biblioteca a ver si encontraba algún libro nuevo de Carlisle o Edward que me interesara para distraerme la horas que faltaban para que Alice volviera a casa. Si había una nueva adquisición no la note, me pare en la sección de poesía y saqué un ejemplar que tenía una recopilación de las mejores poesías. Comencé con uno pequeño de Bécquer, "amor eterno" el título quedaba a la perfección con migo y Alice. El contenido no se diga parece que lo hizo pensando en nosotros. Suspire con más nostalgia. Tal vez no es buena idea leer poesía en este momento. Deje el libro en su lugar y salí a dar un paseo por el bosque.

En otros días no tengo ningún problema en encontrar en que ocupar mi tiempo, con lecturas históricas, siempre es interesante leer la historia cuando tú la viviste y hay cosas que no concuerdan.

Me senté bajo un gran árbol y no pude evitar que los recuerdos vinieran a mi mente, obviamente de todo lo que he vivido con mi pequeña Alice, desde que estoy con ella mi paso por este mundo es mejor, yo soy mejor ya no tengo remordimientos por matar a personas para alimentarme, me sigue costando trabajo controlarme pero ya es más tolerable, como nos comentó Edward "el dominio de la mente sobre la materia", tal vez tarde más tiempo en dominarlo que él y nunca llegue a tener el dominio que tiene Carlisle, pero estoy satisfecho con lo que he logrado y lo más importante Alice está contenta con migo.

Miro el reloj y salgo para la casa, tomo el automóvil y me dirijo al instituto, espero llegar para traer a Alice a casa, corte unas cuantas flores silvestres para dárselas, no tengo tiempo para parar en la florería más cercana y comprarle algo más exótico, como ella.

Llego con 5 minutos de anticipación, no sé si me vio venir o por fin podré darle una sorpresa, tendré que esperar a que salga.

Ahí viene, se ve tan linda y por su cara supongo que no me vio venir, fue algo repentino, no lo pensé, solo lo hice, a caso habré descubierto la forma en que la puedo sorprender, pero eso es lo de menos lo más importante es verla.

Iba a bajar del auto para abrirle la puerta, pero cuando me doy cuenta ya está entrando con una gran sonrisa.

-¿De qué te ríes tontita?- le digo mientras le entrego las flores.

-De nada, solo estoy feliz de que estés aquí.- me dice mientras nos besamos.

-¿Por fin logre sorprenderte? ¿No me viste?

-¿Importa?- responde con una radiante sonrisa que no puedo interpretar, ¿qué más da?

-No, no importa, lo que en realidad importa es que estamos juntos y que eres feliz.

-Lo soy Jasper soy muy feliz junto a ti. Gracias por este detalle me has alegrado el día, de ser uno más ahora es muy especial.

La vuelvo a besar, con un poco más de pasión, pero me separo de ella no quiero que la situación se salga de control y después le quitemos el titulo de exhibicionistas a Rosalie y Emmett. Además que estamos en el instituto con menores de edad por todos lados, pueden llamar a la policía y entonces si estaremos en problemas.

-¿Qué pasa por tu cabecita, Jasper, qué tienes esa mirada picara?

-Algo que en este momento no es conveniente. – le respondí y le guiñe un ojo, me entendió en el acto por la expresión de su rostro.

-Y que esperas, vamos a casa.

-¿Por qué tan impaciente?, estaba pensando si vamos a dar un paseo por Port Ángeles, hacemos el paseo marítimo por la costa a la luz de las estrellas, o de las nubes, lo que el tiempo quiera darnos. ¿Aceptas?

-Claro contigo iría hasta la luna y lo sabes.

Arranco el coche, después podemos avisar a Esme de que llegaremos tarde. En este momento quiero disfrutar de Alice y de un día cualquiera como si fuera un novio normal y fuera a recoger al colegio a mi novia.


End file.
